1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a methyltin mercaptide derivative having a high boiling point and a method for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organotin is an important heat stabilizer in plastics processing, and generally presents as a derivative of a laurate, maleate, or mercaptan.
As one of the most widely used heat stabilizers, methyltin mercaptides represented by formula III or IV have a low boiling point and high volatility. Thus, when used in the process of calendering at high temperature and high rotational speed, the heat stabilizer is easily volatile thereby lowering the reactivity.
